endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricao Orsii
A merchant that was second-in-command for his family company, Ricao was sidetracked when he was taken hostage by Theo's first mercenary band. Ricao proved his usefulness to Theo when he piloted his ship away from pursuing NGLA enforcers. Origin Raised in one of the many underground colonies of Altaicia, Ricao was born into the middle class of society. His family ran a humble Rem fishing company that has been around for several years. The children could choose three jobs- men could be fishers, women could be shop owners in the company, and either could help trade off-planet. Ricao, inspired the fascinating stories his older cousin Azazel would tell, choose the third. Azazel took his little cousin under his wing, training him to be a skilled pilot of his own personal ship. Ricao developed a knack for flying ships, and proved to be a vital asset for the company later on. For decades, Ricao and Azazel proved to be capable partners- Ricao grew to be physically stronger and an expert pilot, but his temper made Azazel the better merchant. Adventures About twenty years after Ricao became an official employee of the company, Azazel became the C.E.O. after the death of their grandfather. Ricao took over Azazel's ship, and under his cousin's revolutionary methods, the company changed from a humble family business to a rising galactic company. Ricao naturally faced problems while travelling- smugglers, Skeaver pirates, etc.- that hardened him for future conflicts. He made his crew train under retired Bliss law enforcement, and they could easily defend themselves against the typical attackers. Recruitment While on a typical trade route, Ricao's ship was attacked by a band of mercenaries- led by Theo Arnolds. Ricao and his crew put up a valiant defense, but the crew was defeated after a short and vicious fight. Just as Theo's men were about to finish off Ricao, they were pursued by NGLA officers. The pilot Theo had hired was killed in the fight, and the mercenary forced Ricao to throw off the pursuit. Despite a length chase, Ricao easily lost the NGLA pursuers. Theo, impressed, offered to let Ricao live in exchange for making him his personal pilot. Although Ricao was initially hateful towards Theo, the duo grew to become close friends, with Ricao serving as a confidant and a (less successful) moral compass. Personality In his youth, Ricao was a passionate and strong-willed young man, eager to prove himself. His eagerness was almost overbearing, which when combined with his relatively short fuse, made him a rather difficult person to work with. As the years went by, Ricao's anger was slowly replaced with a more cynical yet somehow hopeful mindframe. One thing that remains, however, is his appreciation of the less than finer things of life, prefering the company of the honest smugglers and town drunks then the elite, snobby upper class. Weapons *Horus Arms Reynolds **5 slugs **12 gauge **50 yards **Sawn-off barrel Skills *Expert Pilot *Skilled Brawler *Skilled Merchant and Businessman: After years spent as a merchant, Ricao is capable of striking a deal with almost any intelligent being, provided he has the resources. Relationships *Theo Arnolds (Tee): Friend and employer *Claudius: Crew mate and rival *Alessandra (Alex): Crew mate and daughter-figure *Rayden Quald: Crew mate and friend *RRS-4: Crew mate and co-pilot. Category:Characters